In some inkjet printers, the printheads are part of a discrete assembly separate from detachable ink containers in which ink is held in a block of foam or other capillary material. The ink holding chamber in these foam based ink containers is vented to the atmosphere through an opening in the top of the container.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.